Trouble Times Sixteen
by XxXMika-ChanXxX
Summary: What if on your 16th birthday, the events of your favorite manga unfold around you with a slight twist? What if your sin was being born in the wrong reality? Would you try and save that relam or try to return home?


Title: Trouble Times Sixteen

Rating: T

Warning: Language, violence, blood, angst, drama, and character death.

Summary: What if on your sixteenth birthday, the events of your favorite manga unfold around you with a slight twist? What if your sin was being born in the wrong reality? Would you try and fix the dimension you're from or try and get back to your home?

Prologue: Down The Waterfall

On the day of her sixteenth birthday, she never once in her wildest dreams that what happened to her favorite manga character would happen to her. She knew that it was fiction, she knew books like that could never happen. But why did it feel so real?

"Happy birthday Star." her mother whispers, not wanting to embarrass her in front of everyone.

"Arigato, mom." She whispers back, looking around the room in awe.

Suddenly the candles flicker for a moment, and three red cloaked figures appeared.

"Star Johnson! We are here to punish you for your sins!" A cloaked figure shouts.

"What are my sins?" Star demands of the group.

"Your sin is being born in this universe! You belong in another. Your punishment is…" The cloak figure stop mid-speech, a blinding white light surrounding everyone in the room.

Star awakens in her bedroom, gasping in shock, and glances at her I-pod. The date was June 11th, 2011, the day of her sixteenth birthday.

"What the hell did that dream mean? Was that even a dream?" She questions herself.

Little did Star realize that she just experienced some of the events that would unfold today. She hurried out of her bed and put on a plain white sundress, tying a blue silk scarf around her waist like a belt, she brushes her light brown hair and puts in gold hoops in her ears, smiling in the mirror at her reflection.

"Well, I look surprisingly good for someone who had a freaky nightmare like that. Though there are some light dark circles under my eyes but, that's nothing odd considering the time I get up at during the normal school year." She mutters, appraising her looks.

Star was not a vain person, she knew her flaws but unlike most people, she knew what to do to hide them because of her mom. She hated how her hair acted in the morning, no matter what she did but, she learned that a hair tie could do wonders for things like that.

"Star, time for breakfast." Her mother calls to her.

Star slowly opens her bedroom door, the memories of the dream from the previous nights. She closes her eyes tightly and shakes her head, as if wanting to forget all the terrible events that had happened in it. She exists her room and shuts the door tightly behind her, making sure to lock it with the special key her parents had made for her when she turned thirteen years old.

She makes her way down the hall to the kitchen, noticing the flavorful smell of the omelet, and bacon her mother was preparing.

"Morning mom. The food smells delicious." Star states giving her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning and it will be ready in a few minutes." Her mom replies. Stare smiles, knowing her mom knew her better than anyone.

A half-hour later she had finished eating and was on her way to get her friends so that they can get ready for her party. In a few hours they were leaving the hair salon fully clothed in their dresses with their hair done.

"I'm so nervous." Star tells her best friend.

"I know Twin." Her best friend, who is not just like a sister to her but a twin to Star says.

They two twins arrive at the party's venue without an issue. They walk around and chat for a bit with some of their other friends.

One hour later and it was time for Star's mom to announce that it was time for Star to cut the cake.

As soon as she steps on the stage her mom whispers in her ear, not wanting to embarrass her in front of everyone, "Happy Birthday, Star."

"Arigato, Mom." She whispers back. In Stars mind she thinks that this has happened before. Only that she can't place a finger on where, but she knows it's important somehow.

Suddenly the candles flicker for a moment, and three cloaked figures appeared. In that moment Star shivers in fear and hopes that this is not her dream coming to life.

"Star Johnson! We are here to punish you for your sins!" A cloaked figure shouts.

"What are my sins?" Star demands of the group.

"Your sin is being born in this universe! You belong in another. Your punishment is death!" A second figure shouts.

Star freezes up, realizing that she was living her dream completely, that there was no waking up, no going back, no one could stop the events that were unfolding. The third cloak figure raises a staff into the air and all the people in the room could do was gasp as a huge black hole appeared in the floor.

The black hole widens large enough for everyone to see that it is an endless waterfall, the hole keeps on widening until Star falls into it. The figures disappear as the hole closes.

And so, as the hole is closing the guests cry out in shock as their Star falls down the waterfall into the unknown.

"Help me!" Star screams out. The people in the room don't hear her and continue to stare. Soon it is too late for them to do anything for her.

Star closes her eyes as she falls, tears streaming down her face, her red and black dress fanning out and weighing her down. She felt like Alice from Alice in Wonderland, only instead of falling down the rabbit hole she's falling down the water fall.


End file.
